Showing Mommy The Way
by meadows-peak
Summary: Then, that’s when I feel a tiny hand on the side of my face and I look over. It’s the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, sadly.**

**Beware of fluffiness...**

* * *

We as ninja have to be skilled, quiet, precise, strong, and all other sorts of things that they don't require of normal village people. If it's one thing that I know best, it's control. I was the first one to finish the tree climbing exercise and I am a medic nin. How much more control do you need? But when it comes to my husband, I don't even think the word 'control' exists in his vocabulary. Its like he makes up his own rules for where ever he goes and he intends to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants to do it. Now, you would think that if he were to do this, then things would go oh so wrong, but in fact if he does not go by this, he would fail. Every person has their own style and he found his at an early age.

He is also very resourceful, using tools and old techniques that Kakashi-sensei taught us. Even down to the simplest thing such as a replacement jutsu.

I never thought that he would grow up to be someone I could admire or someone that I could learn from. Sure, he may be a really talented ninja and has one of the kindest hearts I will ever find, but I never thought I would be asking him for advise one day. Especially now, when _I'm _suppose to be helping him. Kami forbid that anyone else ever found out. That would ruin me forever!

So here I am, looking at him show me how to calm _our_ baby down. It was sooo embarrassing to have to go to him for this, but he was still so very sweet about it, reminding me that we are married and I can go to him for anything. Although advice on babies would have never been on the list, until today.

"Sakura, see, you have to hold him like this." Naruto shushed, making sure not to wake up our little bundle of joy. If I ever were not sure if he was the one, I definitely know now. He is so gentle and peaceful holding him. You would never know that he kills with those hands (although I try not to think about that because it'll ruin the moment). I wish he could do this all the time, but unfortunately, being hokage doesn't come with breaks. Even if he can still take him to work with him some days, that doesn't give me any time off. I'm a full time mom now and I just have to buckle down and learn how to do it. I thought I was suppose to have maternal instincts. When are they going to get here. I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out what he needs! First its food, then its changing, afterwards he just wants someone to hold onto. Jeez, why doesn't parenthood come with an instructions manual! At least then when something goes wrong I can just look it up.

This is absolutely shameful, I am a woman. A woman for crying out loud! This should come naturally, easy, and then once its all done I can just lie back and watch my masterpiece grow. But it looks as if Naruto will be doing that instead of me.

"Why is he moving so much if he's suppose to be sleeping?"

Chuckling, he just answered, "Honey, he's just getting comfortable. See, look, he's still sleeping now. Why don't you try and carry him while he is sleeping?" He tried to hand me the sleeping baby but I just moved away and told him that I was going to try and get _some _sleep while he is quiet. One of us has to be well rested by tomorrow morning. But babies don't stop for anything or anyone when they want something. Seeing as how Naruto already put him to sleep before hand and he also needs rest, I decided to get up. I stopped him from moving and told him that I would handle it. He just gave me a surprising look, smile, and wished me luck. I am going to need all the luck I need for this one. We'd just finish feeding, burping, playing, changing, and all other sorts of stuff. What could he possibly want now? I just hope I can quiet him so Naruto can sleep.

I walk into his room and creep ever so slowly to the crib. He senses my presence and stops. I hope this is it so I can go back to sleep. All he does is start back up again in a few seconds. Sigh. This is going to be a long night. As I walk over he is getting louder and louder, I think it might be because of me, so I stop. Wrong move. That only serves to anger him and he is all but screaming now. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard right? Just pick him up and rock him a bit. Why does this have to be so awkward between us. I'm his mother. I should be able to quiet him. Yeah, I should.

With newfound hope I walk over to him and cradle him in my arms, being extra careful of any limbs. Swinging him back and forth doesn't seem to be working so I try a new method. Singing. Apparently babies don't like songs because he has reached a new volume level. Is that even possible? With all the hollering he's doing I'm not surprised he hasn't woken up his father, yet. With his mouth wide open I can see his tonsils almost. This kid has lungs of steel and the stamina of a full grown horse! If this is any indication, he'll turn out just like his father.

"You'll become a great ninja some day."

Then all of a sudden it stops.

With his new position in the crock of my left arm I can see his facial expressions very well. I look down at him and wonder what he is thinking with that thoughtful expression. Maybe about ramen? He does have a liking for the food after all. But all too quickly, that face changes from good to bad and I can hear the remnants of another wail coming forth. Deciding quickly, I begin to talk again. If this wont quiet him down I am out of luck for tonight. I hope Naruto's asleep, I don't need to feel any more awkward than I already am.

"You don't have to cry. Mommy's here. Shhh. She won't let anyone hurt you. You know, you look just like your father. Blond hair, aqua blue eyes, bright smile, not that I've ever seen it." I comment lightly on the side. I also notice that he has not said a word yet, only look at me with those hopeful eyes. All traces of his fit a few minutes ago are gone except for his heavy breathing. "I really hoped that we could be close you know? Have talks, even play a few games. I guess you don't like me." This feels even weirder so I just turn my head to the side hoping not to look silly. Then, that's when I feel a tiny hand on the side of my face and I look over. It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. A knowing smile at that. You know, one of those smiles that let you know that someone understands? He's actually smiling for me? That bright smile of reassurance is all for me? I find myself helpless to resist turning the corner of my lips upward. This is how Naruto feels. This is why he loves to take care of him no matter what the time or place. Willing to give up his life for his son. I'm so happy I could almost cry. He has never done this for me before and I feel so privilege to be given something so wonderful as just a simple gesture of kindness from my only son. I must look really silly getting teary eyed over something so small. But if you were to look at that face, that smile, those eyes, I bet you would be willing to give it all up for him as well. Just looking at him I know that there will never be another day that I doubt I don't know what to do, because he'll show me the way.

"We can do this can't we?" I ask a rhetorical question. Taking a chance, I lean down and kiss the side of his cheek, forehead, and other cheek as well and find he has my hair, when I pull up. Laughing at the funny scene, I don't dare take it from him. Tonight, he can get whatever he wants. I start to sway left and right to get him to go to sleep. Because as much as I love this moment I do have to get some sleep.

I never noticed my husband at that doorway peering in with a happy expression. He walked out and muttered, "Good job little guy, way to show her the way."


End file.
